an emotional wreck
by AlphomegaMaster
Summary: What if instead of being the sacrifice, Akko tried to break the spell of sorrow with a summon? character designs: Anger: /art/ER-anger-749011259
1. Chapter 1

suppose, for a moment, that if a single change were to be made, history would be destined to go down another path. One tiny change, would move entire mountains.

This is what would have happened if Luna Nova was victim to one, tiny, change.

* * *

Very rarely was the word "Lucky" used to describe Atsuko Kagari. But today was a rare occasion. Time and events went as they were destined to: the student teams got their duities for the Samhain festival, they reacted the way that they were intended to, and worried about said duties in appropriate manners. But there was one thing that nobody could have expected.

Diana Cavendish, leader and representative of the blue team, had made the wrong choice by choosing the sprite that gave her team the duty of the sacrifice! And of course, every action has an equal and opposite reaction.

Of course, this would not change the course of history _that_ much, give a few changes in wording. But the biggest change was in the festival itself, when Akko's ambition and heart encouraged her to do the deed that she was destined to do.

* * *

"This is never gonna work." said the deadpanned Sucy. "Doing a summoning from a book you found on the floor in the middle of the night is never a good idea."

"Hey, I'm not going to just stand by and let that ghost keep on eating students! If we do this right, we'll summon the physical embodiment of pure happiness! Just the person to cheer up an ancient waling ghost, right Lottie?"

"Well," Lottie readjusted her glasses. ",I guess it's worth a shot. But the book also said that we have no control over weather or not this person is happy once he comes out. He has at least six different emotional forms."

" ** _NOW IT'S TIME FOR THE MAIN EVENT! THE RED TEAM WILL NOW BE PREFORMING THE SUMMONING MAGIC CEREMONY! THIS SHOULD BE INTERESTING!"_**

"I guess we may as well do this, since we have nothing else planned." Sucy said "But if all goes wrong, Akko, I'll just kill you in your sleep."

"I'm going to ignore that last part." replied a confident Akko.

* * *

Akko stood before the students in the stands while Lottie and Sucy prepared the strangest looking summoning circle. Akko began to speak.

"My fellow students of Luna Nova. For years, the Samhain festival has been a staple of our school's tradition. But I cannot stand by and let tradition make fools out of great students." There were murmurs of confusion among the students. "I'm talking, of course, about the sacrifice to Vajarois, the wailing ghost. That tradition ends tonight!" There were a few nervous gasps in the crowd. "Tonight, my team will be summoning the physical embodiment of joy itself to try and cheer her up! Lottie, Sucy, is it ready?!" the two students gave a thumbs up. Akko walked to the back of the circle, pulled out her wand, took a deep breath, and recited the words that follow:

 _I summon you, from lands afar,_

 _A warrior felled from a star!_

 _to those who hurt your friends and home,_

 _your temper is their greatest foe!_

 _Like the sun, your joy is bright!_

 _Your sorrow echoes in the night!_

 _I bring you forth, to save us now!_

 _Come on ER! KEEP TRUE YOUR VOW!_

The summoning circle shown in every color, flooding the stage with light. Once the light finally dimmed, a figure stood in its center. While there were no true defining features to it's humanoid shape, there was an antenna atop its head. Everyone was in awe at what had just happened, not even the teachers had seen a summoning like that!

"My fellow witches!" exclaimed Akko, "I give you the master of the emotional arts! His name is-"

The figure grabbed Akko by the collar and lifted her up into the air with one hand. His hand appeared to be a red army glove with built-in spiked knuckles, and they really hurt!

"WHO ARE YOU?!" The figure screamed, his silhouette radiated a bright red glow, and the air fluctuated around him as his skin grew hotter. But that wasn't what everybody was afraid of. No, the biggest threat... was the fact that his head literally a giant red bomb.

And the fuse was burning fast.


	2. Meet ER

Now that the smoke had cleared, Akko could get a better look at her assailant. He had very broad shoulders and was very muscular. His bare skin was white as milk, and he wore a red combat vest with two sashes positioned in an X shape across his torso. 8 1-pound charges of C-4 were were attached to those straps, 2 on each segment from the intersection, which was a buckle with a picture of an angry red face with no pupils. His left hand had a simple red military glove with spiked knuckles, but his right hand (which was holding Akko up in the air) had a strange device on it, with a small node on each of his knuckles connected to a slightly bigger one on the back of his hand, which was connected to something on his forearm. It was a bulky device, which had 5 empty glass containers in it. His leg-wear was simple: red combat shorts with red steel-spiked toed combat shoes.

Oh, and of course, he literally had a giant red cartoon-style bomb for a head with the wick getting very close to the base.

" _I'M GONNA ASK YOU ONE MORE TIME! TELL ME WHERE I AM, OR ELSE I'M GONNA-"_

Emotional overload detected* said a computer voice from the device on his arm *Activating reboot protocol*

"Reboot protocol?!" asked Akko out of a mix of fear and curiosity "W-what's that?!"

"The only thing keeping MY BOOT from going up your aaaa _aaaaaAAAAAAAAAAA!_ "

The device on the stranger's arm began to spark as the nodes began to glow a vibrant red. After a few seconds, the man put Akko down to grab his arm in pain. Through clenched teeth and grunts of pain, he tried to speak. "S-sorry! F-f-for! Hurting! Y-you!"

Before the wiches eyes, the stranger began to transform! He shrunk down to about Akko's height, his bomb head turned into a grey bald head with bumps where the ears would be and an antenna on the top. His clothing changed to a white shirt with a blank grey face on a circle in the middle and long grey gloves covering his forearms to his elbow. He got a pair of grey briefs over a pair of white pants with grey featureless boots that went up to below his knees. Once he was done changing, he took a deep breath and looked at the device on his arm before taking out one of the containers, which was now filled with a glowing red liquid.

His face was emotionless and his voice was flat, but he spoke with confidence and intensity as he turned to the audience. "I apologize for my actions before, and I am sure you have a few questions that I may be able to answer. But first," He held up the vial, which was shaking in his hand "How do you dispose of hazardous substances here?"

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T SEND HIM BACK?!" Shouted Professor Finnelan

"Exactly what it sounds like, _GENIUS_! The book says that he'll build a portal back to his own dimension as soon as he can!" Said Akko, more angry at the strict professor than usual.

"How dare you! Don't use that tone of voice with me! I can have you expelled for that!"

Diana walked out onto the stage with a somber look on her face. "There's no sense in prolonging our duty, so let's make this as quick as we..." Diana saw Akko and the professor arguing "... can. Okay, what's going on here?"

"They are experiencing second-hand exposure to red empathic-spectrum."

Diana turned around to see who was talking, and was greeted to see the stranger walking next to professor Ursula.

"Spectrum?" asked the Cavendish, "I have read thousands of books explaining magical substances and I have never heard of Spectrum before."

"Have you ever heard of an alien species called the spectres?"

"I don't beleive in aliens."

"She said, to the alien."

Hannah, Barbara, and professor Ursula actually had to cover their mouths to stifle their laughs.

"Who are you?" asked Diana asked sternly.

"In good time. For now, I need to make sure the girl who summoned me dosen't kill the professor out of rage. Or vice versa." He walked over to the witches.

Diana turned to Ursula. "Is it true? Did Akko actually summon an alien?"

"It's true!" said the professor. "And he's not just from another planet, but from another reality altogether!"

"How do you know that?"

"Oh, he told me while I took him to the dangerous substances vault."

"What?!"

"He needed to get rid of the red empathic-spectrum he mentioned earlier."

"What makes it so dangerous?"

* * *

"Anger," began the alien once he got Akko and Finnelan to stop fighting. He was talking to the audience to explain what they had just witnessed, "is the sharpest of double-edged swords. While anger can and has been made into a last-ditch power source of incredible measure, it is also the most dangerous. As made clear by my enraged avatar mere minutes ago, anger can cloud judgement and cause you act without logic or reason! This," he gestured to Akko and the professor, "is merely what being _close_ to red empathic-spectrum will do. Be glad that I safely disposed of it. Now, are there any questions?"

"Who are you?" shouted a student.

"Right, first things first. My codename is 'the Emotional Roller coaster'. For simplicity, they just call me ER. Next question... you."

"What are you?" asked another student.

"My people call ourselves 'specters'. Coming from the planet Spectra. If that sounds repetitive, it's because our planet has been at peace for over ten thousand years. Is there anyone else who-"

The bells of a clock suddenly filled the air as the ground shook beneath ER's feet.

"O-okay! M-m-my t-turn! WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Asked ER, his neutral expression replaced with one of fear. The grey in his apperance changing yellow-green. He turned around to ask the witch who had summoned him. "WHAT'S...going... on?" Lo and behold, he was face to face with a giant ghost.

Almost immideately, a puff of yellow-green smoke engulfed ER. followed by a streak of lime speeding out of the cloud and behind Akko's leg.

"Hey! What are you-" Akko turned around, expecting to see ER, but stopped when he was nowhere to be found.

"D-d-down h-here."

Akko looked down and saw that ER was now a few inches shorter than Constantine, had lime green skin, was wearing white and lime glow-in-the-dark footie pajamas with pictures of scared faces on it, and was clinging onto a lime teddy bear about half his current size. He was basically an alien toddler.

"Ohmygosh! You look so _adorable!_ " squealed Akko "But we don't need adorable right now! We need happy! What color is happy?"

"W-w-well th-th-th-that's-s-"

And that's when ER saw Sucy, and made a neon green bee-line to the forest in terror, leaving behind a trail of glowing green terror-sweat.

"ER! WAIT! Grrrr..." Akko turned to Sucy with a red face "What did you do?!"

"I didn't do anything," Replied Sucy, deadpanned as always, "But if you want to prevent the sacrifice you had better do something quick."

"Huh?" Akko looked around and saw that Diana, Hannah, and Barbra were about to be eaten by Vajarois as the sacrifices. "Oh no you DON'T!" She quickly drew her wand and began to charge up a huge amount of magical energy. " ** _Scrylla_**!" Just as the ghost lunged forward, the spell took effect, and it was frozen in time (along with the blue team). "AMANDA!" she yelled. Almost immediately, the red-head flew up to her on a broom (almost as if she was hoping someone would call for her). She hopped onto the back.

"Miss Akagari!" shouted the headmistress. "What on earth do you think you're doing?! Unfreeze Diana this instant!"

"No way! I don't care if she is my rival, I'm not going to let another student suffer the embarrassment of being eaten by a ghost every year! FOLLOW THAT SWEAT!"

"What sweat?" responded a very confused Amanda.

"Oh, right. That glowing stuff on the ground." And with that, the two sped off to find the alien.

"Somebody stop-!" Professor Badcock began, but was abbrupedly stopped when a massive shadow appeared over where all of the professors were (Conveniently) standing. This was followed by a **_*_** ** _thud*_** as Jasminka had used an inflation spell on herself, and was now sitting on top of the Luna Nova Staff as she munched on a bag of chips.

"You should trust Akko more often." said the (not-so-)little Russian witch between bites. The Staff wanted to be mad, but she was just too adorable.


End file.
